Sanity Falling
by fictitiousAnarchy
Summary: Dipper knows Grunkle Stan is hiding something, yet as always, no one believes him. But what lengths will he go to to find out the truth?


**Sanity Falling**

 **Chapter One – Lets Play a Game, Shall we?**

Addiction does terrible things to a person. Whether the substance be narcotic, alcohol, idealism or power. Once hooked, all you do is want, _crave_ , more. A little voice in the back of your head, constantly taunting you. Whispering about how much better life would be if you just had another taste. And then another. And another. And just one more. The addiction over rules. It changes the game. So lets play, shall we?

 **2 Months Before**

"Mabel come on. Grunkle Stan is hiding something, it's so obvious!"  
"No! Grunkle Stan would never hide something from us. Your just reading that stupid book too much. Your getting all conspiracy-ish"  
Dipper groaned. Of course Mabel wouldn't believe him. And how could he get proof? Stan wouldn't just open up and tell him everything…And with Gideon gone he couldn't even go to the little bastard for one of his magic doo-dads.  
"Fine Mabel. That's fine. You'll see though, I swear!" Dipper yelled, Leaving the attic room and heading down to the one that he and his sister had once fought over. It seemed so long ago when that happened. He wondered what his parents would think if they found out all of the stuff that had happened this summer…they probably wouldn't believe a word he said. Groaning, Dipper lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep and walk in his dreams.

 _Dipper opened his eyes, he was in the same room he'd fallen asleep in. But it was dark. Why did he know he was dreaming? He usually couldn't tell.  
"Hey Pine Tree" a voice rang out from the darkness.  
"Bill! What the hell are you doing in my dream? Why am I dreaming about you?"  
"Oh no Pine Tree. I put myself in here. We gotta have a talk. Man to – what could you classify as? – Smaller less intimidating man." Bill Cipher explained. Dippers' eyes darted around in the darkness, _

' _Where are you?' he thought. Dipper didn't want to be alone with Bill without a weapon at least._

" _You could of just asked, you know that right?" Bill clicked his fingers and light flooded the room, almost blinding Dipper. "Whoops, sorry." Cipher taunted.  
"What do you want Bill?" Dipper asked.  
Bill clicked his tongue, floating towards the younger male. "It's not what I want Pine Tree. It's what you want. I've been taking frequent strolls around this mess you call a mind, and I do admit I've found some rather interesting material. Suspicious of Stan, are you? Think he's hiding something? Poor sister doesn't believe you…Poor Dipper. No one listens to little bratty kids do they?" Bill sneered, taunting Dipper. Dipper clenched his fists, knowing that starting a fight would only end with him being worse off and the demon that was infiltrating his mind having a good laugh.  
"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper asked again through gritted teeth.  
"I want to help you, Pine Tree. You see, I have these powers, I can walk dreams, warp them, make fire, look into your soul, corrupt you, make creatures – like trolls lets say – fall in undeniable love with someone and much much more. Something else I can do though, I'm sure you will find rather interesting indeed. I can grant powers. What I'm saying here, is that I can give you any power you wish that you think will help expose whatever you think that dear dear Grunkle – is that what you call him? – Stan is doing. And I know your going to ask, the only catch is once you have the powers you can't get rid of them and you'll owe me a favour. Think about it Pine Tree. Your sister will believe you. You can expose Stan. You can be the hero" he whispered, floating behind Dipper now, his presence cold against Dippers skin. "What do you say Pine Tree? Mind reading and control? Imagine looking into the old mans head and seeing what he's hiding. You could be a god."  
Dipper almost lashed out at that very moment. True, he didn't wholly trust Grunkle Stan, but he wasn't about to make a deal with a demon to prove his theories. He wouldn't do that. Suddenly, the room changed. They were in the attic.  
"This isn't a dream by the way Pine Tree. This is happening right now."  
Mabel was sitting on her bed, Dippers copy of the journal next to her…And one that looked the exact same on the other side. Except for the fact it had a 2 on it.  
"Mabel!" Dipper shouted, his face red with rage.  
"She can't hear you. We're in the Rift between reality and the Dreamscape. But yes. And no. That journal isn't hers. Someone gave it to her."  
With that they were back in the other room again.  
"So Pine Tree, whatcha say?"  
Dipper clenched his fists in anger, sadness boiling to the surface too.  
"Yes."_


End file.
